


A step to the darkness

by TheShyWriter



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of past abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, mentions of depression or self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyWriter/pseuds/TheShyWriter
Summary: Hi guys. I know it took me some time to post this chapter but I am in pain due to some health problems. The next chapter will be longer , sorry again.Thank you for the views and kudos. :)





	1. Chapter 1

_ 1 month ago  _

She knew from the beginning of how bad things could turn.

Her friendship with Frank Castle was something more than what she could offer. It was an ongoing offer, a hug, a small talk when no one else was there for him, sometimes could be a “mother “ figure despite her being younger than him,  others could be just a friend.

There were moments she had thought of closing this door behind and all the dangers he used to carry with him but then, oh then, who could help him? Who would stay there for him when was in need for every small detail, things either serious or silly.

For the world, he was the Punisher but for her… for her was just a close friend who had seen so many times hurt in the past, breaking almost her heart… especially after his family died.

Her stomach became a knot only at the thought, memories of another life passing in front of her eyes like a film noir from which she couldn’t escape.  She looked the pot with the golden flowers beside her, smiling at the thought of this home, of a safe place at which could sleep without the ongoing fear of a potential threat. She was happy finally, leaving a peaceful night, leaving behind everything she had endured only for this moment.

A house upon the beach like the one she used to dream from when she was a small kid alongside with her lovely cat, Mr. J. A fluffy black kitten with bright green eyes but also a scar in his right cheek, a result of the human cruelty and how someone could hurt an innocent animal.

She walked around the house with the newspaper on her hand trying not to fall into some toy or furniture, so prone to small – or bigger to be honest – accidents. Mr. J passed in a hurry tone mewing after two long days of being sick. The poor animal had to endure the vet before became well and strong. The young woman ran her fingers through the soft fur as he was standing in the door waiting impatiently to be outside once again, free and safe like before.

Free.

A small word of four letters but with a great impact on human’s life. Freedom was the key to a happy life, the key for being alive, healthy, and able to work, create things or just make friendships. Most of all it was the reason for being alive.

 

She turned the doorknob slightly only for the small cat to disappear from one sec to another.  A small moan came from her mouth letting her eyes adjust to the brightness of the sun which covered the sea from one end to another, a deep blue color ideal for people with anxiety or depression. In her mind, it wasn’t the sea itself cathartic but the whole scenery, the gentle splash of water as it came out reaching the tiny granules of the golden- red sand. Every time she was feeling in a panic she used to run here. Breathing the fresh air, watching the birds flying upon the sky proudly wishing she could do the same.

A loud ringing came from inside the house and soon she hurried back to the house wondering who was calling. No person had her number except from some trusted person who had to earn the right to call family.

Perhaps that’s why she felt panic hearing his voice from the other side of the phone. Broken but angry. Whispering as he didn’t want to wake up someone but at the same time screaming for her to help him.

“Hello?”  she said slowly, almost scared. The person from the other line didn’t speak at the beginning making her feel uneasy. “Frank?” she couldn’t think of anyone else calling her that time of the morning and surely not talking. Her friends or mother was quite talkative and cheerful people for acting like that.

A minute passed before the man answered to her guess. “I need your help, E.” yes, he was definitely her old friend. “Need a place to crash for some nights.” He casually said as no time had passed from that night he tried to murder Billy Russo.

The thought of that evil bastard made her skin crawl from the inside thankful he was dead.

It was obvious Frank wanted to say something else but didn’t continue. Eva asked for once more if everything was okay “Tell me you stay away from troubles, Frank.” Oh, how much she wanted to believe it. Frank hesitated to talk, a sign of something going terribly wrong “ I will tell you everything when I see you .” and then their conversation ended as soon as it started with her playing his words in her mind. Fuck, she muttered under her breath, a part of her wanting to see him after two years but also frightened from what he lured with him.

If only knew what would happen she would never answer the fucking phone.

Maybe then she wouldn’t be the target of these evil men, so far away from her house, trying to stay alive for once more.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who the hell is she?” her mouth became a straight line in the view of a young girl not younger than seventeen.

Frank left his duffel bag down, a green one full of stains and dirt before he moved casually inside. “We need a place to crash..” he said in his usual grumpy voice without looked behind him the girl who now was standing somewhat bored but also curious. Eve gave him a look before she replied “ I suppose you forget about your little friend, Frank. As every time!.” The irony didn’t escape from the man even if he continues his exploration to the house.

Eve took the bag from the place he had thrown it and moved it to a small cabinet under the big staircase which led to her room.

“ My name is Eve. Yours?” she suddenly said in a polite way watching the girl suspiciously. It wasn’t she had something strange upon her… mostly it was her energy and the dead look in her eyes.

A look she had learned very well in the past.

The girl moved inside the house finally, the bag with her belongings still in her hands despite Eve’s efforts to remove it. “You can give it to me.” She said for second time while wondering how to handle this young woman. Amy looked for Frank – who  was now in the fridge looking for a beer – before saying “ I want to keep it.” Her face was pale now, almost tired.

“There is no problem. Let me show you your room before he destroys everything around him.” She pointed the big man who had already spilled half of the beer on the floor creating a puddle of mess. “ You know you will clean it, right ?” her left eyebrow twitched from anger.

“I didn’t do anything. Calm down ..”

“ You have no say about what I say or not. You are in my house and you will do as I told. “ 

Amy felt scared hearing the tone of the woman even if she knew very well that Frank wasn’t the person to do what others wanted. Seconds later, she had regretted her previous idea as the man who used to protect her all these days took a napkin and tried to follow the women’s orders.

Was he on his minds? And how the hell this woman makes him do this simple thing when she couldn’t even ask him something without the fear of being shoved away?

“I suppose you are tired. Let me show you your room.” Eve said climbing the stairway to the upper floor. Her mind was ready to explode from the questions she had but couldn’t bring herself to ask this girl of the kind of relationship she had with her friend. Not it would be sexual.

She examined her carefully, the way her blonde hair was on the side hiding her half face for anyone to see the emotion under or the blue eyes which held so many feelings still unknown to her. It was obvious she had suffered a great loss despite the cold face or worse the burning eyes of her.

When they finally get to her room the older woman looked around her. The room was big enough for a teenager in tones of lavender with a bed in the middle, a window at her right which showing at the very see she loved all these years and a small bathroom Not so fancy , minimalistic she would say but it was the best she could do after no notice.

“You can sleep if you want. Please excuse me now, I have some work to do .” with that Eve close the door behind the girl who was now moving to the window after tossing aside her heavy bag.

 

“ What did you do to that poor girl?” she almost screamed in his face as soon as they were alone.

The man looked back at her in a crazy tone without responding.

“Look at me, Frank.” Her fingers closed under his chin, a fact he didn’t like. “ Take your hand away.” He whispered slowly before taking a step back.

The woman didn’t move instead lift his head on her direction, his eyes now piercing hers. “ What did you do ?” she continued slowly the words never keeping behind. Frank’s hand slide under her waist, pulling her in his body “ I saved her.” He only said with a gruff voice as all these boring him.

Eve let his face with a small curse under her lips leaving him to enjoy the beer which now had lost its cold. She knew this girl had seen some terrible things – either from him or others – but couldn’t really pinpoint what those things were.

“ She wasn’t my responsibility, you know. Until the time I met her in that fucking club I was enjoying myself with a woman, drinking and smoking ..” Frank tried to sound like what happened then was a burden to him. Of course, in the beginning, no idea he had that this girl would be in such danger or worse be a pain in his ass but after time.. after these two weeks, he had grown inside him. Something which never tells of course.

“ Are you sure you didn’t save her for your own reasons?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow. Her friend was always into fights, never willing to stay at home and be a regular man … oh no, he used to enjoy these little games even before his family’s death.

Her head leaned over his chest, a hand placed upon his heart “ You should stay away, Frank. These people… whoever trying to kill her – and you – aren’t nice.” How would be? No one in his right mind would kill children …

A sharp pain cut her breath in the thought of what happened years ago. Her nails dig into his strong shoulders never leaving them .. her friend.. her beautiful friend.. “Eve? Look at me. Look !” he shook her by the arms knowing very well what was lurking in her mind. She had her own demons to fight, similar to his. Always bound to the darkness, In a joyless life. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I know it took me some time to post this chapter but I am in pain due to some health problems. The next chapter will be longer , sorry again.   
> Thank you for the views and kudos. :)


End file.
